Photo
by Vans Voldamin
Summary: Sebuah foto usang yang mengingatkannya akan masa kecil dan cinta pertamanya. A YunJae fanfiction. Boys Love and amburegul. DLDR!


**_YunJae fanfiction_**

_Boys Love, AU, OOC and amburegul_

_Disclaimer: God, their parents and themselves_

_._

_Do not Like, do not Read_

_._

**_Happy reading!_**

_._

Jaejoong kecil berlari melintasi taman bermain dengan riang gembira. Anak lelaki berparas nyaris seperti anak perempuan itu bersenandung riang sambil melangkahkan kaki-kaki mungilnya. Sang ibu tersenyum lembut. Wanita anggun tersebut menyambut sang anak dalam pangkuan.

"Joongie senang bertemu dengan haraboji?"

Jaejoong menggerakkan kepalanya naik-turun dengan cepat, "Ye, umma. Kapan-kapan kita main kesini lagi, ne?" balas Jaejoong dengan suara lucunya.

Wanita itu mengulas senyum lebar. "Tentu. Asalkan Joongie jadi anak yang baik!"

Jaejoong kecil makin melebarkan tawanya digendongan sang umma. Sementara mata bulat onyxnya terpaku pada sebuah pemandangan yang menawan tatapannya. Sekelompok anak murid playgroup yang digiring oleh dua orang guru untuk menaiki sebuah mobil bus berwarna mencolok.

"Mereka sedang apa, umma?" tanya Jaejoong. Rasa penasaran diotak kanak-kanaknya membuncah kembali kala melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Sang ibu menolehkan kepalanya kearah yang dilihat anak manisnya. "Oh.. Itu hyungdeul dan noonadeul playgroup yang sedang belajar."

Jaejoong mengangguk lucu. "Ohh-… Apa nanti Joongie juga akan begitu?"

Wanita anggun bernama lengkap Kim Hyuna itu hanya tersenyum manis. Dilepaskannya sang anak dari pangkuan karena geliatan tubuh Jaejoong yang menginginkan dirinya lepas dari pangkuan hangat ibunya.

Anak lelaki itu berjalan ke pinggir trotoar kosong tempat anak-anak tadi menaiki bis yang terparkir disana. Berjongkok sebentar di tempat itu. Mata onyx Jaejoong mengamati sebuah benda yang sempat menarik perhatiannya.

Benda itu ternyata hanyalah selembar foto.

Foto seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam pendek dan bermata sipit serupa mata rubah.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Dipungutnya foto itu lalu ia masukkan kedalam saku celana yang dikenakannya. Membalikkan badan sambil bersenandung lirih, kemudian kembali menghampiri sang ibu yang telah menantinya disamping sebuah mobil kecil berwarna merah.

.

.

.

"Aku akan pulang cepat hari ini. Aku ingin makan malam yang special seperti biasa."

CUP

"Ne, hati-hati-"

Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya kearah sang suami yang baru saja berangkat ke kantor. Lelaki berkulit putih porselen dan berparas menawan itu mengembangkan senyumnya pada sang suami, Jung Yunho.

Setelah mobil hitam metalik milik suaminya menghilang dibalik tikungan, Jaejoong pun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri—didepan rumah sederhananya. Menghela nafas sesaat sebelum menutup pintu depan dengan pelan dan hati-hati.

Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya sehari-hari. Membersihkan rumah, memasak dan lain sebagainya yang biasa dilakukan oleh seorang istri, ibu rumah tangga. Ya-.. Walaupun Jaejoong itu seorang laki-laki. Tapi ia tidak mungkin mengesampingkan hal itu bukan?

Selain profesi sampingannya sebagai seorang penulis lepas, lelaki cantik itu juga mengisi sebuah kelas memasak di tempat kursus tak jauh dari rumahnya seminggu sekali.

Berlalu lalang didalam rumah, Jaejoong sangat sibuk dengan sebuah dus yang baru saja datang. Dus yang berisi barang-barang lama itu kiriman dari ibunya di desa. Bermuatan sebuah album foto dan beberapa toples kimchi siap makan buatan sang ibu.

Senyum Jaejoong mengembang kala pandangannya beralih pada sebuah album foto lama yang dikirim ibunya. Diraihnya album itu lalu membuka halaman pertama yang menampilkan potret keluarganya—masih lengkap bersama sang ayah dan kakeknya. Jaejoong ingat, foto itu diambil saat ia masih berusia lima tahun.

Halaman demi halaman album ia buka dengan teliti. Sesekali mengenang kembali memori yang hampir terkubur dalam kepalanya. Kebanyakan foto yang ada didalam album itu saat ia masih kecil. Masih seorang anak-anak yang lugu dan polos.

Hingga tatapannya terpaku pada sebuah foto usang disamping foto kecil dirinya yang tersenyum manis. Foto seorang anak laki-laki tampan dengan mata serupa rubahnya yang tajam. Mata yang selalu membuatnya jatuh hati. Bahkan ia pun jatuh hati pada suaminya karena sang suami memiliki bentuk mata yang sama dengan mata anak lelaki itu.

Anak lelaki yang bahkan ia tak tahu siapa dia. Tidak tahu rupa aslinya, tidak tahu nama dan alamat rumahnya. Anak laki-laki yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Mata doe lelaki cantik itu menatap sendu pada foto usang tersebut.

Ada sebuah tulisan disana. Tulisan miliknya saat masih kecil. Tulisan yang ibunya bilang mirip cakar ayam.

'Jaejoongie namjachinguya~'

Lelaki cantik itu tersenyum geli membacanya.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat dan bernostalgia, Jaejoong pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membersihkan rumah yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas makan malamnya, Boo."

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepala kala sang suami mengusap lembut pipinya setelah menyelesaikan makan malam spesial buatannya. Yunho menepati perkataannya tentang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya cepat dan pulang lebih awal.

"Ini foto siapa, Boo?"

Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yunho saat ia sedang membereskan meja makan. Lelaki cantik itu menghampiri sang suami dan melihat foto yang dimaksud.

Foto anak laki-laki itu.

"Oh, itu-…" Jaejoong ragu untuk menjawabnya.

Yunho mengerutkan dahi melihat reaksi sang istri yang kurang wajar.

"Siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Yunnie berjanji untuk tidak marah 'kan?"

Pria berperawakan tinggi besar itu mengangguk mengiyakan. Sedikit banyak sikap istrinya itu mempengaruhi dirinya.

"Itu-… Cinta pertama Joongie-"

Jaejoong memandang khawatir pada Yunho. Takut mendapat reaksi berlebihan dari suaminya yang memang bersifat protektif padanya. Sedang Yunho hanya menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Benarkah?"

Kini giliran Jaejoong yang mengerutkan dahi. Suaminya, Yunho, malah terlihat seperti menggodanya dengan tatapannya yang nakal.

Aish-… Jaejoong jadi gregetan sendiri.

"Iya. Itu foto cinta pertama Joongie. Tampan 'kan?"

Yunho mendengus geli mendengar penuturan sang istri. "Kau mendapatkan foto ini dari mana dan sejak kapan? Aku sudah mencarinya selama belasan tahun tapi tidak juga menemukannya."

Yunho menyeringai jahil.

"Joongie menemukannya saat masih berumur lima tahun. Joongie-… Eh? Apa maksud Yunnie tentang 'sudah mencarinya selama belasan tahun?!"

Jaejoong menatap dalam mata rubah suaminya. Bolehkah ia berharap?

"Karena-… Aku kehilangan fotoku ini saat berumur enam tahun. Saat stadi lapangan di Gwangju, Sembilan-belas tahun yang lalu…"

. . .

.

.

.

FIN

**Vans' cuap:**

**iHola, readerdeul :D**

**Vans post ini sebagai selingan sebelum update ff Vans yang lain. Semoga tidak mengecewakan^^**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
